Bambi
by One of Those Faces
Summary: Rex had a best friend...and an interesting one at that. Takes place during movie.
1. Leaving a Legacy in Peace

**Chapter 1:**** Leaving a Legacy in Peace**

**Bee's P.O.V. **

Where would you like me to begin?

_Exam day. I always hated it as a kid so I naturally felt sympathy for poor little Speed Racer. _

I guess in this flashback…

_Rex was supposed to pick up Speed so I began to walk home knowing that Speed's school let out soon. I held my books tightly to my chest as I walked down the sidewalk and my yellow dress flowed behind me. My black hair was tied up with a satin yellow ribbon and I was wearing a pair of black converse with yellow stripes on the side. Then there was the distinct sound of an engine roaring towards me. I gasped and turned around to see the Mach 5 behind me with Rex behind the wheel. He smirked as I leaned in the driver's side. _

"_I thought you were supposed to be picking up Speed…" I stated curiously. "I am." _

"_Rex…" _

"_What? We can still make it. Hop in." _

"_What about when Speed has to get in the car." _

"_You can just sit in my lap." _

"_Rex!" _

"_Get in Bambi." _

_I grumbled about him using my name as I climbed into the Mach 5. Rex and I aren't dating, just to clarify. I have a crush on him and I hope he likes me to but he was more or less my best friend and I _really _didn't want to ruin it considering that I absolutely adored his family. Then I let out a startled squeal when Mach 4's tires screeched as it took off down the road. _

Speed landed on the track with the rest of the racers behind him. He was going fast. Like _really _fast. I was in the stands with Spritle, Pops, Mom, Chim-Chim, and Trixie. I was also the only one connected to the car besides Sparky who was in the designated pit area or whatever you call it. Even though I hung out with Rex so much before…the accident…I still didn't pick up on the terms unless I was with him.

I was never connected to the public radios because whenever little Speed raced, people always compared him to Rex. You could have two opinions of Rex Racer. A complete cheater and dirty racer…or a legacy among racers and a great friend. I always supported the second one for obvious reasons.

Sparky offered a warning to Speed who mumbled "I got it." Back. He was really out of it today even though he was doing great. That snake guy always found new ways to tick me off.

"I figure he'll slingshot on you at the next turn."

"I'm ready."

"You better be Speed." That was me…just to clarify. True to his word, Speed was ready when the snake guy did a slingshot and was coming right towards him. The Mach 6 jumped in the air and threw off the course of the Snake Guy's car as it began to tumble and roll until it exploded and Snake Guy was ejected out of the seat in his bubble wrap ball thing. "Watch out for the dog balls coming up. You might wanna ease off the wheel." Duh, Sparky. Speed knows that. "Not this time, Sparky." Or not.

There was a faint whistle from Sparky as Speed actually did the exact opposite of what he should do. He sped up instead of slowing down. The Mach 6 had sparks flying off of her as Speed skimmed the very edges of the bowls. When he got back to his normal driving and I looked at the stopwatch Pops was holding and attempted to muffle a gasp of surprise. "Holy cannoli, Speed. You know who you're racing?"

"…Yeah."

I saw a ghost that day. I didn't really think that cars had a soul until I met Rex so when he finally convinced me…things were slightly weird for me with cars. I saw the Mach 4. Rex's old racing car ahead of Speed's by only a little. Everything began to solidify as I had another flashback.

_Rex's car landed on the platform with the others far behind him. I stood next to Speed as I watched the scene unfold. "Rex is gonna win it, ain't he, Pops?" Pops stopped the stopwatch. "Nobody's gonna catch him. He's gonna win it. He's gonna set the course record. Nobody's gonna stop him." Pops was still looking at the track intently but he responded to Speed's comments anyway. "Quiet. There's still a lot of race to go." _

"_No way. It's over. Rex is the best racer in the world. Everyone else is running for second, Pops." I guess I had a lot of confidence. "Yeah!" We all looked up at the cars driving above us and I felt slightly proud to know that the one in the lead is my best friend. _

Everything went back to normal as Speed's car passed through the Mach 4. There hadn't been such passion and speed in racing since that night eight years ago and I can still remember going to victory lane to congratulate Rex and give him a hug as I ranted on about him getting hurt and how dirty and sweaty he was.

I was surprised that Speed was racing for Rex's record to say the least. "Jeepers, he could do it, Pops. He could really do it." Spritle sounds like little Speed when he watched his big brother race. "What if he does it? What if he does it, Pops?"

"He won't Spritle. Not on purpose anyway." Then Pops made a grunting noise for us to be quiet.Spritle carried on his conversation with Chim-Chim as I stood and watched the rest of the race. I looked over at Trixie and guessed what she was flashing back about.

_I was in the garage with Pops and Rex admiring Rex's toned muscles and clearly outlined abs he had through his wife beater. I seriously think I may have been drooling. They were currently working on an engine so I just sat back and enjoyed the show in my yellow jeans and black t-shirt with a yellow nine on the front. Pops gave me a knowing look as he saw me staring and I began to blush. Thank the Lord that Rex didn't see that._

_Then I heard a little engine come down the road and turned to see Speed's little munchkin car coming with a little girl on the back. He parked and greeted all of us and continued with his little game picked up from his brother called "Call Bee by her real name all the time until she has a nervous breakdown." _

"_Don't call me that!" Rex rolled his eyes and the little girl let out a small giggle. "Hey, Speedy." Rex continued to work on the engine. Typical. "Who's your friend, Mini-Racer?" Speed glared at me and introduced the girl as Trixie and told us that she was in his class. She waved and let out a small "Hi." Then Speed took out a package from his car and told Pops that it was from some guy who was a big fan. Then Speed said he was driving a '68 Fendersin and Rex's head shot up so fast he could have gotten whiplash. "Let me see that." Rex snatched the paper box out of Pops' hand and placed his ear to it. His eyes widened and then he grabbed a mop, broke it in half, placed the box in Speed's car, and then positioned the piece of mop so Speed's car wouldn't stop. _

_Rex grabbed me and pulled me in so I was against his chest and I gasped when the car exploded right before our eyes. "Cool beans." How can an eleven year old handle that so well where as I'm eighteen? _

How many of these flashbacks am I going to have today?

_It was raining. _

At least one more apparently.

_I was walking towards the Racer's walkway when Rex stepped out with a bag in his hand. "Rex?" He looked at me with such sadness that _I _felt like crying. "Where are you going?" He shook his head and continued on down the pathway, head down. "Rex?" He kept walking. "Rex, answer me!" He continued shaking his head and eventually I placed my hand on his chest and he still didn't look up at me. I grabbed his chin and pulled it up to see he was crying. "Rex what's wrong?" He grabbed me so I was hugged against him and he let out a choked sob. His face was buried in my hair as I tried to calm him down but nothing seemed to be working. _

_He then grabbed me by my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "In the future…people are gonna say things about me and…god…I hope you don't believe them." Then he paused and looked at me for a long second. His face began to slowly inch towards mine and his eyes fluttered closed as he got close enough to feel my breath on his. Then I closed my eyes as he placed his lips gently on top of mine. It was a sorrowful yet passionate and soft kiss that can never be erased from my memory. He pulled back slightly and I yanked his head down again and soon I could taste the salt in his tears and now mine. Then when I pulled away and had my eyes closed for about fifteen seconds, Rex left. A tear ran down my face as I looked to where he was previously standing. _

_Rex Racer was gone. _

_I heard a glass crash onto the ground so I ran into the room and my eyes immediately welled up with tears. I didn't hear any of what the anchor was saying. I just saw what looked to be Rex's new car in flames. After that there was nothing but sadness in the house. It lasted for nearly a year and Speed and I got in a lot of fights in school over the year. Nothing could ever change the fact that Rex Racer was dead. _

_People said that he was a dirty racer. People said that he cheated the most in every race. However…other people said he would forever be a racing legend. People said that he was one of the greatest men in the history of racing. _

_I remember what Rex told me before he left every time his legacy was mentioned. I always believed the more positive people in saying that Rex was indeed a genuine hero. That was something that would never change. _

When I finally came out of my flashback I saw that Speed didn't beat Rex's record. Everyone was yelling and trying to make sense of why Speed wouldn't take the record. I was one of the proud few who sat there with a smile and a tear trailing down my cheek. We were the ones that knew why.

Speed Racer was leaving Rex Racer's legacy in peace.


	2. Royalton Industries

**Chapter 2:** Royalton Industries

I practically live with the Racer family. Even though I sleep in Rex's room they don't mind whatsoever. I didn't change any of the things in Rex's room so it would seem like for a single moment that when I woke up that Rex might still be there. It was always false hope and I knew that but I thought he lived on. Whether his death was fake or his soul still milled about his old room.

There was no surprise when I walked out of Rex's room carrying a black stuffed tire he got me that I used as a pillow, with a red shirt with a white four, and short white shorts. Just because my nickname is Bee and I like black and yellow doesn't mean that I'm obsessive over those two colors.

Sparky was reading from the paper as I sat down at the table that was filled with plates of food and glasses of orange juice. I greedily took 2 of Mrs. Racer's pancakes and drowned them with syrup. As I cut them up I heard Mrs. Racer tell Sparky in polite terms to shut up. He closed the paper and put it on the table. "I just can't believe there isn't one mention of Racer motives in here." I piped up as I swallowed a piece of delicious pancake. "_I _can't believe that you haven't noticed that papers don't care about mentioning small groups. They only want to mention the bigger ones."

Then Trixie walked in. "Morning everyone!"

"What's crackin' chopper?" I took to calling Trixie chopper because of her helicopter skills. I taught her when she was about 14 and she's been flying it around for a long time now.

"Nothing much. Speed, up yet?"

"In spirit anyway." I looked over at Speed who had his hair ruffled up and was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans. "Finally! The Mini-Racer awakens! I thought you went into a coma or something!"

"Good morning to you to, Bambi."

"Stop calling me that!"

He just chuckled as Trixie thanked Mama Racer for the pancakes she was handed. "Hey, superstar." Speed smiled sleepily back. "Hey, Trix." Trixie sat down at the table as I munched away at the fluffy goodness known as pancakes. "Have you seen the papers? They're all in love with you."

Speed replied with a groggy "Really?" as Mama Racer gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sparky decided to have an input in the ongoing conversation. "Yeah. There seems to be a lot of speculation about which team you'll sign with." Speed grabbed the paper that Sparky handed to him and replied, more interested, "Really?"

"Don't be surprised Mini- Racer! You're really good at racing and any team would be lucky to have you." I said after swallowing a lump of pancake.

Before he could even make a comeback by calling me Bambi or just plain glare at me, there was a rumbling that shook the whole house. Pops and I both looked around with saying "What the-?" Whilst Spritle began to shout that it was an earthquake. "Quick, Pops! The kitchen is the most dangerous place to be in an earthquake. Everybody, run for your life!" Then Chim-Chim and Spritle went over the booth as Pops shouted at him to calm down. It oddly reminded me of that old movie Mary Poppins, as we began to stop things from falling over. Then it stopped and you could distinctly hear the sound of a jet engine. At least it was to Trixie and me because well…do I really need to explain?

Then the doorbell rang and we all looked at it curiously. Pops and I went to the door and were greeted by a man dressed in a golden and purple suit, a jet matching his clothing. I felt underdressed all of a sudden. Could you really blame me? I was still holding the tire to my chest.

The man began to speak but neither Pops or I could hear him over the wind of the jet. Pops shouted a rather loud "What?" and the man looked behind him and then back at us. He seemed to make a face of understanding and then began to motion for him to come inside. A look of understanding dawned on our faces and Pops nodded his head in approval. The man stepped inside and smiled thankfully. Then he spoke. "Mr. and Mrs. Racer, I hope you will forgive this imposition. These are bluebells from Eden, Inc. I'm told they'll bloom at least three times, each time a different color." He then handed the bluebells off to Mama Racer and the proceeded to look at Pops. "And Mr. Racer, these are for you. Straight from the Isle of Kamut, hand-rolled, premium blend." Wow, fancy cigars. My question is… who is this guy and what does he want?

BREAK

We flew over the illuminated city in the Royalton Industries jet. We had all changed into a new set of clothes and I was currently wearing a pair of what Mama Racer likes to call "Biker" black ankle boots and a red and black dress that reached my knee. I was also wearing a pair of finish line earrings and black elbow length fishnet gloves. Not to mention my necklace that flashed a white four across it on a red background and then the colors switched to a red five on a white background. Amazing necklace if I do say so myself.

Spritle mentioned that Speed would win the Grand Prix someday and I smiled as Royalton agreed…but in a very creepy/threatening way.

We flew towards the black, purple, and gold building that towered over nearly everything in the area. A very intimidating building to say the least. When we landed we were greeted by multiple staff members of the building and then we were directed towards a very LARGE golf cart. I sat in the back next to Sparky and held Chim-Chim in my lap. It was either that or sit on Spritle. You can see why I chose what I did. Besides, Chim-Chim liked me.

Royalton explained to us his "big industrious family" and Pops, Sparky, Mama Racer, and I nodded with a look of interest and agreement.

"Our vertically integrated plant is the fastest in the world…from initial carbon bond to finished car in 36 hours. How long does it take at Racer motors?" Pops thought about it for a moment but then Sparky decided to be stupid. "Several weeks, at least." I slapped him in the back of the head and he looked at me with a WTF? Expression. Royalton continued, despite the obvious glare Pops was giving Sparky.

"This kind of production facility could be at your disposal, Mr. Racer." Pops mumbled agreement as we passed a room that was soon addressed as the R.I. operating room. "This is our operating room…where our patented Refusion Distributor is installed in the turbine drive." Sparky took a closer look as he leant behind my head. "Is that an Inner-Positive Transponder?" He asked in amazement. Royalton gave an arrogant look that made me shiver. "We control the only transponder foundry in the world…outside of Musha Motors."

Then the window screen slid shut as we all looked at Royalton. "Oops. Sorry, trade secret." Then we continued onto a room where there were multiple people training. "As you know, a T-180 driver's got to be in peak physical condition. No expense is spared to ensure that when our drivers suit up they are as perfectly tuned as the machines they are controlling. The best drivers must be able to withstand over Four G's of force in a typical race. The will to win is nothing without the will to prepare. And at Team Royalton, we prepare our drivers for _any _eventuality and every possible condition." Along the tour of training I had to say that I had seen…interesting training exercises to say the very least. Whenever Rex would train, he would either practice on the track or he would just work out while I talked to him about random stuff. Oh, how I miss him…

I didn't notice anything until we drove into what looked like a ball room filled with people in elegant gowns and tuxedo's. People were playing what looked like poker and waltzing about the room. I looked about in awe. Every one of the Racer's knew that I always had a thing for formal things. Whenever Rex had to go to a formal event for racers he would always take me as a date. I always loved picking out an extravagant dress and I think he liked watching me giggle and twirl in it in front of a mirror. Scratch that, I _know _he did. He told me once that he thought it was cute.

Then I was pulled out of my reverie as Spritle stated something shocking. "That's Cannonball Taylor." Royalton stopped the car and greeted Taylor. "Jack. Jack, come here. There's someone I'd like you to meet. Speed Racer. Allow me to introduce two-time Grand Prix winner, five time WRL-Champion, and future hall of famer, Jack "Cannonball" Taylor." Speed was star struck but not to an extreme extent. "Oh…Honor to meet you."

Jack replied with a slight accent. "Caught that Thunderhead replay. Nice piece of work." He spoke as he shook Speed's hand. Speed looked slightly baffled. "Wow. Thanks."

"There was a rumor you might be visiting." Speed looked around while nodding. "It's pretty impressive."

"Only thing I cared about was that wall over there." He said gesturing to a trophy wall on the other side of the room. "That's what sold me. You want to win in this league, you're talking to the right guy." Royalton smiled and thanked Jack as Speed got back onto the large golf cart. But that didn't mean that Speed and I missed the look he gave us as we left. There was only one word to describe it and that is sinister.

**I thought about continuing but that seemed like a good place to end. I didn't really want to go into that scene where they discuss how they **_**might **_**make a deal with the company. It bores me slightly. So I guess I'll pick up when they talk around the dinner table and later when they meet Racer X. : ) But I'm gonna make the reunion a bit different on Bee's part. Knowing me she probably won't even be awake ;)**


	3. Racer X: The Harbinger of Boom

**Chapter 3: **Racer X: The Harbinger of Boom

"Controversy surrounds Racer Motors, now embroiled in IP litigation. And while evidence remains inconclusive whether or not Speed used an illegal device… the Fuji- Helexicon seems destined to become another mark of shame added to the notorious Racer family legacy…a legacy that has forever tainted the integrity of this-"

"Please shut up Sparky." I said in a quiet voice. He looked at me in silent apology and placed the paper down. We had discovered that Royalton was a filthy bastard with too much money that decided to make our lives a living hell because Speed decided to not sigh on with him. We went to Fuji and Speed got in a wreck which caused him to lose the race. Then Pops was sued for IP litigation. Isn't the world just fucking perfect right now?

"I'm gonna send that guy some Chim-Chim cookies." Chim-Chim nodded in agreement with Spritle but Pops would have none of it. "You'll do no such thing."

"We gotta do something, Pops." Speed spoke up from his silence next to me. "This is exactly what he said would happen if I didn't drive for him." I motioned for Pops to cover Spritle's ears and he nodded. "That fucking bastard it just trying to scare you shitless, Speed! Don't let him get to you! Men like him make me just want to….Ugh! They infuriate me so much! He's a pompous jackass! Just like the ones that tried to scare Rex! If they want a fight then we'll give them a fucking fight!" I let out a shaky sigh and nodded to Pops who lifted his hands from Spritle's ears.

Everyone looked at me slightly shocked for swearing. I looked around and let out another sigh. "I'm gonna go take a nap." And then I went to Rex's room where I closed the door, grabbed the picture of us together off the old dresser, and lied down on the bed in one fluid motion. I looked at the crumpled picture and looked at it with a trembling smile. "Oh Rex…we need you now more than ever…why did you have to leave?" Then I cried until I succumbed to sleep.

That didn't last very long. I heard Spritle scream about something and a door slam shut. Then I heard talking and Pops let someone inside. I held the picture to my chest and opened the door cautiously and stepped out, attempting to conceal my red eyes. "Who's at the door Pops?" Then I looked up and let out a small gasp.

Racer X and Inspector Detector were sitting in the living room (well, more or less the Inspector was sitting and Racer X was standing but that's not the point). I sniffed slightly and placed the picture down on a nearby table and smiled at the duo. "Hello Inspector Detector. It's been awhile." He nodded with a soft smile which I returned. "Ten years."

"Yeah…" I said as I attempted to sit down on the arm of the chair that Speed was sitting in. I shoved his arm off the arm of the chair and sat down looking at him. "Let me sit Mini-Racer."

"Make me Bambi." I let out an immature whine and crossed my arms. "I really don't like how you're brother taught you that…" I said with a huff. He smiled cockily at me and I playfully slapped his arm. He looked at me with a playful glare. "If there weren't people here it would _so _be on."

"Bring it Mini-Racer." Pops cleared his throat and I blushed slightly to find that everyone was paying close attention to us even Racer X. Can it get any more embarrassing? I coughed awkwardly and looked at Inspector Detector. "So why are you here Inspector?"

BREAK

"We've been after Royalton for years for dozens of capitol corporate crimes including WRL fixing, but we haven't had the evidence we needed to convict him…until now." Spritle and Chim-Chim poked their heads over the counter and Spritle pointed an accusing finger at Racer X. "What's _he _doing here?"

"Racer X works closely with our WRL Corporate Crime Division…helping us recruit drivers like you, Speed." Speed nodded slightly and I pursed my lips and leaned back into the arm chair. It was so weird…I felt like I could take apart an engine and put it back together. I felt like I could watch a rerun of a race and understand every word. Odd.

"Why does he always wear that mask?" I nodded with Spritle and crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah, why?"

"If any of you actually knew his identity, you'd become targets for his enemies which includes some of the most vicious fixers in the world." Spritle swallowed then ducked behind the counter with Chim-Chim as my eyes widened slightly. "Alrighty then…" I placed a hand on Speed's shoulder and he looked at Inspector Detector in confusion. "What do you want with me?"

"Are you familiar with the driver Taejo Togokahn?"

"Of course."

"For years he's been contracted by a fixer named Cruncher Block. Recently, Taejo's been forced to lose races, and he began resisting, thinking he could do it on his own. After Fuji, he realized he needed help." Pops jumped into the conversation, curious. "Why help him?"

"Because he has a file with enough information to connect Block to Royalton which could put both of them behind bars for the rest of their lives. The problem is, he won't give us the file unless we help him stop the takeover of his family's company." Speed nodded and I removed my hand from his shoulder and crossed them again. "How?"

"There's an upcoming race that Taejo believes if he can win…it'll catapult back into Togokahn Motors into the spotlight and double the cost of the buyout, which should kill it." Speed shook his head in confusion but I had a sick and twisted feeling that I knew what race they were talking about.

"There aren't any more races left except for the Grand Prix and we both failed to qualify."

"Which still ticks me off…" I muttered. Speed smiled at me and I smiled back and we went back to the conversation. Inspector Detector cleared his throat awkwardly and nodded a bit. "There aren't any more track races. This is a cross-country rally." Racer X spoke up and I would have admired his velvety voice for if not what he said. "Casa Cristo."

"What?" Pops demanded. I took a few shaky breaths and Speed put a hand on my shoulder as he stood up. "I know it seems cruel of me to ask. Taejo made it clear he had to have Speed and X on his team or there would be no deal."

"Absolutely not." Spritle had come from the kitchen with a glass of water for me and I ruffled his hair with a smile. "Thanks kiddo." He swatted my hand away and flattened his hair again. "Sure thing…Bambi." I nearly screamed then. Just as I was about to make a witty comeback he dashed out of the room. I sighed and took a long sip from the glass as the conversation continued.

"You'll have the support of the entire C.I.B."

"No. Rally racing is a back ally sport filled with jackals, headhunters, and thugs. I'm sorry Inspector, but I've already lost one son to that deathtrap. I won't lose another."

"I understand. If you change your mind…" Pops shook his head at the inspector. "Keep your card, Chief Inspector."

"Thank you for your time." Racer X looked at Speed and then at me. I couldn't see his eyes but he just seemed so …handsome and mysterious…No! Don't you dare think like that Bee! You only ever loved Rex and you'll only ever love Rex! No if's or but's about it. The family dispersed as soon as they stepped out the door. Except for me that is. I paused for a moment and thought about the possible consequences of my actions.

I could possibly be ridiculed by this family for the rest of my life and never be allowed to speak to them again…but if I did what I was thinking I should do then they might actually be grateful eventually… My mind was set.

I wrenched the door open and just as Inspector Detector was stepping in the car along with Racer X I let out a "Wait!" I made my way over to the place where Inspector Detector was now standing and I looked down at the ground awkwardly, shuffling my feet.

"This is probably gonna get me kicked out but… I have a feeling that Speed might need that card."


	4. Casa Cristo Part 1

**Chapter 4:** Casa Cristo Part 1

Speed came back from a drive he had with Trixie and began flipping through the phonebook but I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I handed him the C.I.B. card and he nodded.

He took the phone and called, set the date. Once he was done he looked at me and I looked back with a smirk. "You do realize that I'm coming with you right?"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean what if-" I cut him off by holding up my hand. "There are no if's or but's about it Speed. I need to be there. I can't lose you the way I lost your brother." He nodded slowly at me and I smiled faintly back.

"Now for the cover story…" I trailed off. He looked at me with mischievous eyes, just like his brother's. "How do you feel about skiing?"

…

"We're just minutes away from the start of the 82nd annual Casa Cristo Classic…the grande dame of cross-country, the second oldest rally race in the world spanning two continents, three climate changes, and 5,000 kilometers of the most winding and treacherous roads ever raced." I looked over at Tracie to see her placing on her headphones. Mine were already on. They were black and yellow of course to match my black and yellow leather outfit.

It was basically a black leather vest with golden trim and a matching black skirt, except there were black and yellow checkers on the side. My black hair was curled into large ringlets that went to my shoulders and I had on some smoky eye shadow. I looked kind of sexy if I had to pick a word for it.

The air was tense until the queen came out. She was wearing a brilliant pink dress with a golden head piece. Trixie and I were both ready, so we took to the skies. Then about one minute later the queen fired the gun, and the racers were off. Trixie and I couldn't see what was happening for a minute because they were under a kind of building. There were bits and pieces that were open but what was the point of trying to catch a glimpse of one area that they probably already passed. When they emerged from the area I let out a slight sigh of relief. At least none of them got killed.

"This team Taejo Togokahn's put together looks like they mean business." Speed, Racer X, and Taejo went through a rockier area where nothing much happened. Then they began the part of the Zunubian Desert. This is when they would need us. "Snake Oiler's in the lead Speedy. But right now you have to worry about the Flying Foxes coming in on your right!" I spoke loudly and clearly through the headset. "Thanks Bambi." I growled back and I heard a slight chuckle from Racer X. Odd…

The Flying Foxes pinned Speed in the middle of them as Taejo growled. "Headhunters."

Then Racer X looked behind him and shook his head in annoyance. "They're not alone." A pair of army looking men pulled up next to Taejo as what looked like…Vikings?...pulled up next to X. All of a sudden Speed's front right tire blew out. Probably because of those dirty Flying Foxes. He began to spin out until he jumped in the air and reloaded a fresh tire where the old one was.

"Move it, Speed! It's getting ugly out there!"

"Trixie's right Speedy! They're gonna need your help whether they admit it or not!" Speed pulled up and began to fight with one of the Flying Foxes. Eventually he flipped backwards and used a pair of saw blades to cut off whatever accessories the freako ladies were using. For a bit of a finale he spun which caused them to do the same thing except they started going vertically until they were stuck in the sand. Nice.

"Hurry, Speed! They need you!" And Trixie couldn't be any more right. I was pretty sure that Racer X could probably handle himself but he was in a bit of trouble out there with the Vikings and the same goes for Togokahn. He wasn't doing any better. Speed flew in next to Taejo as soon as Taejo backed away from the army men. "Where have you been?" He questioned.

"Have any of these drivers read the rulebook?" I scoffed at that and then a Viking went flying over Speed with what looked like a sledge hammer of some sort. He wasn't able to hit Speed, which I was thankful for. "See? This race is full of cheaters." Then a Viking let what looked like medieval flails fly out the back of his T-180 on chains. "Watch the backdraft." Speed yelled out to Racer X. "Wing left!" Racer X flew in and took out one of the army men and then Speed yelled out, "Flying in!"

"Lead them."

"Here you go." Speed pulled out in front of the Viking dude while Racer X hit his blind side.

Togokahn was duking it out with the other army guy when the lady Viking took out a bee hive. "Watch the blind side!" Speed looked over and nudged the Viking which caused the bee hive to fall on her. She fell behind and it caused the other Viking guy to go a bit berserk. All of a sudden, his car was over Racer X, flails about to crush him. I gasped in fear until Racer X jumped up and slapped the guy across the face which replaced the gasp with a giggle that went along with Racer X chuckling. The final Viking decided to be a freak and jump over Taejo.

"Taejo!" Trixie and I gasped. Speed looked and then he did something astonishing. He did a rear single-set jump into a flying kick. I whooped in happiness as did Trixie. "That was awesome kiddo!"

"Thanks Bambi.

"I'm so happy right now that I'm not gonna make a comeback."

…

Taejo swiped all the food off the table in front of him as I stood behind Speed and Racer X. "If we drive tomorrow like we did today WE WILL LOSE! You will get nothing. All of this will be MEANINGLESS!"I stepped out from behind the two Racers' and crossed my arms over my chest. "Relax Taejo. In case you didn't notice, Snake's weak on turns. You guys will catch him in the mountains."

"We might if Speed stops showing off." I took a step forward and raised a finger at him. "He wasn't showing off. He was saving your ass. I don't know about you but in my world, people say thank you when someone saves their asses." All of a sudden his hand was coming at me, but I had fast reflexes. I caught his hand and threw it down. "You don't hit woman either. I've been nothing but nice to you and your just ticking me off! Now straighten up unless you wanna wake up tied to a chair hanging off a tree in the middle of the forest."

Speed was wide eyed and X's mouth was slightly open. "I need some air." I walked out of the room and went to the balcony that went outside the floor. I took the black jacket I had snagged when we got back and wrapped it around my small frame. Then I sat down on one of the lawn chairs and looked up at the moon and the stars in the sky.

"You shouldn't be out here without a guard." I nearly jumped out of my skin as Racer X decided to make his presence known. I got over the shock and pulled the jacket tighter around me. "And why is that Racer X?" He smirked and sat down in the chair beside me. "Because it's the perfect location for an assassin or kidnapper." I scoffed and looked back at the sky. "Who would want to kidnap lil' ole me?"

"You're a direct connection to the Racer's. They would use you against them." I pursed my lips and nodded. "Never thought of it that way…"

"Do you live with the Racer's?" I was taken slightly off guard by the blunt question but I nodded. "Why?" He asked. I shrugged and looked over. "I spend so much time with them that there was no point in me getting a place of my own. Rex and I used to be really close. Ever since we were six."

…

_It was the second week of school and I already had a lot of friends! There was Jamie, Anna, Sarah, May, and more! They were all so nice! I had always thought that I was a nice kid so I would get friends a lot. Except today was special. I saw a little boy, who was in my class called Rex, playing all alone with the toy cars. "Oh, that's Rex Racer! He has no friends because he's stupid and he only plays with toy cars!" I turned to Anna, my yellow dress twirling around me. "You don't say mean things like that! He's not stupid! I like cars. Does that mean I'm stupid?" _

_Before she could answer I huffed and turned around. Walking away I said over my shoulder "If you're going to be mean to people then I'm not going to be your friend!" Then I walked over to Rex and sat down next to him. "Hi! I'm Bambi but my friends call me Bee!" He looked at me hesitantly with big brown eyes and nodded. "I'm Rex." _

"_Well it's nice to meet you! Is that a T-180?" I questioned. I didn't know a lot about cars but I knew that car because I always liked to point them out whenever I saw them. Racing cars. He smiled brightly at me and nodded. "Yeah!" _

_And so our friendship began… _

…

I didn't realize I had said the entire thing aloud until I looked at Racer X smiling at me. I blushed and scratched the back of my neck. "Sorry…I didn't know I was saying that out loud…"

"It's fine. I can't believe that you were friends for _that _long. It must have hit you hard when he died." I nodded as I looked back at the sky. "I got into at least 15 fights at school. They all called him a dirty racer…something that I would never believe. I still don't to this very day. He was a great man and an even better driver if that's possible." I said smiling. I saw Racer X nod in my peripheral vision and stand up.

"Well it's getting cold out and it's late. Time for bed."

"Yeah. Sorry to bother you with the burdens of my past."

"Again, it's no problem. Your stories actually remind me of an old friend of mine." He said smiling softly. "Well they must be a great friend."

"Oh, most definitely…" Little did I know that he was talking about me.

…

I was always a fairly light sleeper, so when I heard the door creak open my eyes shot open along with it. Before the intruder could do anything I was up and out of bed, my stuffed tire remaining on the bed. I looked at the black form and immediately struck a defensive position.

Ninja.

He ran at me but I easily side stepped him and slapped him in the back of the head. He turned around, slightly dazed, and I punched him in the jaw. He let out a groan of pain as he fell over. He began to rub his jaw but I kicked his hand away and stepped on his chest. Then I threw a nearby towel around his neck and turned him around, pulling upward.

He began to choke until he lost complete consciousness. Don't worry, I didn't kill him. I dropped the rag as there was a loud knock at my door. I straightened my pajamas, the red Mach 4 shirt and white shorts, and opened the door. What looked like Racer X was standing at the door. I couldn't tell because if it was Racer X…he wasn't wearing his mask.

He did have a sort of towel covering his mouth but I could easily make out his black hair and warm chocolate eyes…Dammit! Rex is the only one! God, why is it so hard to keep it that way?


End file.
